Winter Words
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bajo extrañas circunstancias, Bella viaja en el tiempo, y es llevada al año 1918; ahí conocerá a un chico que le hará desear quedarse por siempre.¿Podrá ser feliz junto al amor de su vida, o será sólo un amor imposible como tantos?Summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

Ok, cuando lean esto, probablemente crean que enloquecí, jeje. Esta historia está muuuuy extraña, pero siempre me han encantado las cosas fantásticas e imposibles. Espero que a ustedes también. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es obra mía.**

* * *

Summary:

_Bella lleva una vida tranquila en Forks, hasta que un día, una extraña chica la visita en sueños. Al principio, cree que enloqueció, pero al pasar el tiempo se da cuenta de que la cosa va en serio. La misteriosa chica la convence de realizar un viaje en el tiempo, en una misión para salvarse a sí misma. Así, Bella es trasladada a principios del siglo pasado. Lo que ella no sabe, es que conocerá a un chico que le hará desear permanecer para siempre en esa época. Pero para poder quedarse, deberá tomar una difícil decisión, que la llevará a traicionar a la gente que más quiere. ¿Estará verdaderamente dispuesta a asumir los riesgos que implique, o tendrá que renunciar a su amor? ¿Será realmente ese chico el amor de su vida, o sólo se convertirá en un grato recuerdo de su pasado? _

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Visita**

Bella se encontraba sentada en el borde de su balcón, mirando el cielo con ojos soñadores. Era uno de esos extraños días en los que el sol lograba desplazar a las nubes. Bella estaba maravillada, disfrutando de un poco de calor. Se había puesto una blusa escotada, que había usado solo en dos ocasiones.

De pronto, escuchó que tocaban su puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-Pasa, Jasper.-murmuró la chica con gesto ausente.

Un chico rubio atravesó la puerta. Jasper era el mejor amigo de Bella, habían estado juntos desde hace años, eran inseparables. Él era el único que la entendía, el único que la aceptaba con todo y sus gustos raros.

-¿Qué haces dentro en un día así? ¿No deberías estar disfrutando del clima?-preguntó Jasper acercándose a ella, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.-contestó Bella sumamente distraída.

A veces Jasper se preguntaba si ella realmente escuchaba todo lo que él le decía. Siempre tenía ese gesto distraído, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella se giró rápidamente, saltando para bajar de la barda y sentándose junto a Jasper en la cama.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?-preguntó la chica.

-Mmm… ninguno. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Me encantaría dar un paseo por el bosque. Pero debes prometer que iremos lento, ya sabes que no soy muy ágil.-murmuró Bella.

Jasper asintió en señal de respuesta. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, Bella tardó unos segundo en seguirlo.

Luego de abandonar la casa, caminaron siguiendo un sendero que guiaba al interior del bosque. Bella observaba maravillada todo a su alrededor, mientras Jasper se encargaba de guiarla por el camino correcto.

Llegaron a un espacio libre de árboles, en el que se podía apreciar el maravilloso cielo despejado. Bella se tumbó cerca de un pequeño arbusto, un tanto cansada por la caminata.

-¿Te rindes tan rápido?-preguntó Jasper en tono burlón. Bella fingió no escucharlo. –Voy a seguir adelante, mientras tú descansas. No estaré lejos.- Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como el viento alborotaba sus cabellos en todas direcciones.

Fue divertido al principio, pero luego, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte. La chica sintió que se elevaría por los aires al igual que las hojas que se movían alrededor suyo. Gritó abrumada por el sentimiento de terror que se apoderó de ella durante esos instantes.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba asustada. Una cosa es que fuera flacucha, y otra que el viento soplara tan fuerte como para llevársela consigo.

No podía ver nada a su alrededor. Gritó el nombre de Jasper varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Por fin, luego de unos terribles minutos, que parecían interminables, el aire se calmó y el clima volvió a la normalidad.

Bella se levantó para buscar a su amigo. Lo encontró unos metros más adelante. Parecía muy tranquilo.

-Jasper, ¿Acaso no sentiste eso?- preguntó Bella algo preocupada.

-Me parece que no. La verdad no sé de qué me hablas.

-El aire. –Exclamó la chica abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.-Soplaba tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía levantarme.

-No me digas que no lo sentiste.-agregó luego de ver la cara de perplejidad que mostraba Jasper.-Te grité, y ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi.

Jasper la miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a desternillarse de risa. Bella suspiró y se enfado demasiado.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Esto es serio. –dijo en tono alto.

-Bella, sinceramente, creo que has perdido la razón. Mejor regresa a donde estabas, túmbate y échate una siesta, tal vez eso es lo que necesitas para aclarar tu mente.

Bella miró a su amigo mientras regresaba. Su mirada le había hecho recordar a la que ponen los doctores de un hospital psiquiátrico cuando miran a sus pacientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Regresó a su posición junto al arbusto, cerró los ojos, y el sueño la abordó rápidamente.

Estaba descansando, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido. Abrió los ojos y observó a una chica que se acercaba lentamente. Era demasiado pequeña, con aspecto de duendecillo de facciones delicadas. Nunca antes la había visto en su vida.

La pequeña se acercaba sonriente, caminando con gracia. Llegó hasta donde estaba Bella, y le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Bella le correspondió el saludo. Al verla de cerca, se percató de que no era tan niña como parecía, era su estatura la que la hacía parecer más chica. Tal vez ambas tendrían la misma edad.

-Eres Isabella, ¿Cierto?-preguntó la chica. Bella se maravilló con el sonido de su voz. Le parecía demasiado irreal, como lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo. Casi sacada de un cuento.

-Sí, ¿Tu quien eres?-murmuró Bella.

-Me llamo Alice. Tú no me conoces, pero pronto necesitarás mi ayuda, así que preferí mostrarme ahora, antes de que el caos comience.

-¿Que caos? ¿De que hablas? ¿Y por que necesitaría tu ayuda?

-Dime, Bella. ¿Crees en la magia?-preguntó Alice abriendo mucho sus ojos. Bella se sintió intimidada.

-Eso no contesta mis preguntas.-respondió en voz baja. –Pero… si, creo en eso.

De hecho, muchos la habían considerado una loca por eso en varias ocasiones. Alice mostró una sonrisa ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Perfecto, sabía que tú lo entenderías.

-¿Entender que?- preguntó bella sumamente confundida, y algo exasperada.

-Oh, nada. Tu solo has lo que te digo. Reúnete conmigo hoy a la media noche, en este mismo lugar. Te espera un viaje muy largo, y más vale que iniciemos pronto.-dijo Alice danzando lejos de Bella.

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada! Alice, no te vayas. ¡Espera!

Bella corrió detrás de la chica, pero no logró alcanzarla. Corrió tanto que sus pies amenazaron con doblarse. Sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles, que tuvo que detenerse. Su respiración se había convertido en jadeos.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y la sacudía, pero no veía persona alguna a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, Jasper estaba frente a ella, con la preocupación inundándole el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico.

Bella se incorporó y descubrió que estaba empapada en sudor. Al principio, intuyó que era por el cansancio, tal vez se había desmayado al tratar de alcanzar a Alice, pero luego recordó que se había quedado dormida. ¿Acaso era posible que todo hubiera sido un sueño? No, ella lo había sentido demasiado real, incluso podía recordar cada detalle con exactitud, desde el nombre de la chica, hasta los brillantes broches que adornaban su cabello rebelde.

-Estoy bien.-respondió.- Jasper, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Aproximadamente treinta minutos, ¿Por qué?

Bella le narró a Jasper su… ¿Experiencia, o ilusión? Lo que sea que hubiera sido, se lo contó a su amigo. Al terminar, éste le dijo:

-Obviamente no estarás pensando en reunirte con esa misteriosa chica en medio de la noche ¿Cierto?

-No- respondió Bella de inmediato.

De hecho, Bella sí había pensado encontrarse con Alice a media noche. Esto, claro está, antes de que Jasper la observara con esa insultante expresión de incredulidad y burla en su cara.

Jasper la ayudó a levantarse, y volvieron a casa de ella caminando lentamente. Mientras llegaban, Jasper barajeaba posibles teorías acerca de la supuesta "alucinación" de Bella. Ésta lo detuvo cuando comenzó a alegar un golpe de calor por haberse dormido con la luz del sol justo sobre ella.

Se despidieron al llegar al hogar de la chica. Bella subió las escaleras rápidamente. Corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, no sin antes llevarse unos cuantos paquetes de galletas para alimentarse.

Salió nuevamente al balcón, y pasó ahí el resto el día, hasta que el sol se metió, y la luna ocupó su lugar en el cielo.

Hizo su rutina diaria, y al irse a acostar, se puso a reflexionar. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera saber si algo había ocurrido o no en realidad?

"_Bella, sinceramente, creo que has perdido la razón." _Había dicho Jasper. Bella se angustió. ¿Qué tal si era verdad? ¿Qué tal si esta vez su imaginación había ido demasiado lejos como para enloquecer? Recordó que en una ocasión, leyó en un libro una historia sobre un chico que de tanto soñar, un día de repente dejo de vivir en el mundo real y en su mente, vivía en su mundo de fantasía. Había sido genial para él, pero, lamentablemente, había pasado el resto de su vida encerrado en una celda de paredes acolchadas.

Decidió guardarse todo para ella, y obviamente, desechó por completo la idea de reunirse con su extraña visitante a mitad de la noche.

Se cubrió con las cobijas, y cerró los ojos. Dejo de pensar en ese asunto. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar?

En ese momento, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, Bella jamás hubiera imaginado lo que ocurriría…

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Díganme si creen que es pésimo, si les gustó, si quieren que mejor lo borre, que suba el siguiente capítulo o que onda, ok? jeje. Espero que me dejen unos cuantos reviews._

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo en tercera persona, así que se me hizo un poco difícil. Sinceramente, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, o soy un asco? Quiero saber la verdad xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, besos!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es obra mía.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. El inicio**_

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto, Bella lo apagó rápidamente, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos. No tenía ganas de levantarse, ni mucho menos de pasar siete largas horas en la escuela.

Luego de quince minutos, decidió que debía apurarse si no quería llegar tarde, Jasper pasaría por ella muy pronto y ni siquiera estaba vestida.

Eligió lo primero que vio en su armario, se lo puso velozmente, y con una gorra cubrió su cabello luego de darse por vencida al intentar hacer un peinado decente.

Bajó las escaleras todavía algo adormilada, tomó el envase de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso.

En eso escuchó el timbre y corrió por sus libros, abrió la puerta y Jasper la esperaba recargado contra su moto.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Estás lista?

-Claro-respondió ella tomando el casco que el chico le entregaba.

Subió a la moto detrás de su amigo, agarrándose bien fuerte para evitar caerse. Una vez que ambos estuvieron acomodados, Jasper arrancó la moto con un gran rugido. Bella pudo sentir el aire alborotando sus cabellos, estaba muy agradecida de que no lloviera, y Jasper también, ya que Bella jamás accedería a viajar en moto en tales condiciones.

Llegaron al instituto en un dos por tres, bajaron del vehículo y Bella le entregó a Jasper el casco. Luego, sin despedirse siquiera, caminó distraídamente cruzando el estacionamiento.

Iba caminando despacio, con cuidado para no tropezarse o sufrir alguna caída, cosa típica de ella. De pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás. Luego, ocurrió todo muy rápido. Volteó alrededor suyo pero no vio a nadie cerca de ella.

Seguía sintiendo como un cuerpo invisible le impedía el paso. Jasper y el resto de los alumnos que presenciaban la escena, estaban extrañados, pues parecía como si Bella luchara por traspasar una barrera trasparente. Algunos soltaron unas risitas, que Jasper acalló con una siniestra mirada.

Mientras tanto, Bella seguía empeñada en salir de su problema. Cuando al fin pudo moverse, inexplicablemente cayó al suelo.

Justo en ese momento, Jennifer Gray perdió el control de su vehículo, derrapó y giró hasta estrellarse contra otro coche que, por fortuna, estaba vació, y estuvo a solo unos centímetros de arrollar a una atolondrada Bella que seguía tumbada en el pavimento.

Todos los alumnos la rodearon enseguida.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la voz preocupada de Jasper, sobresaliendo entre la multitud.

-Estoy bien.-respondió la muchacha sumamente confundida. No había explicación para lo sucedido.

Jasper la ayudó a levantarse; los profesores no tardaron en acudir al lugar. Al parecer, Jennifer si había resultado herida. El profesor Stevens se aproximó rápidamente junto Bella. Por más que ella trató de convencerlo de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones –al menos en el aspecto físico-, él insistió en llevarla a la enfermería.

Jasper iba detrás de ellos, sosteniendo la mochila de Bella en sus manos. El resto del personal de la escuela, se encargó de guiar a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas clases.

La enfermera saludó a Bella con una amable sonrisa, después de todo, había acudido ahí al menos tres veces el mes pasado.

La amable mujer la revisó y se encargó de asegurarle a todo mundo que Bella se encontraba bien, sin ninguna lesión.

Sin embargo, el señor Stevens insistió en que regresara a su hogar, y Bella no se hizo del rogar. No le vendría nada mal dormir unas cuantas horas más.

Jasper la llevó de vuelta a su casa, envidiándola por tener el resto del día libre. Cuando la dejó en la puerta, le dijo:

-Que suerte tuviste, Bells. ¿Te das cuenta de que si no hubieras caído probablemente habrías… muerto?

-Si, definitivamente tuve suerte.-respondió, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que algo o alguien había tratado de evitarlo, y era el responsable de que no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. No quiero perderte.-murmuró en voz baja. Luego la soltó y le alborotó los cabellos antes de montarse de nuevo en su motocicleta.

Bella lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego entró a su casa y se tumbó en el sofá.

Prendió el televisor, pero en realidad no ponía atención a eso, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo conjeturas.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Ella estaba completamente segura de que algo o alguien había evitado que la arrollara el auto, sin embargo, tal cosa resultaba imposible.

Bella trató de buscar una explicación coherente para lo ocurrido; no encontró ninguna.

Se sentía confundida, pero decidió olvidar lo ocurrido, a pesar de que ella no era de la clase de personas que dejan pasar las cosas así como así.

Iba camino a su habitación cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Bella caminó hasta donde se encontraba el aparato y miró el número, era su padre.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? Me acabo de enterar de tu accidente. ¿Estás herida?

-No papá, estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Segura? Si quieres puedo regresar ahora a casa.

-No, no es necesario. De verdad estoy bien.

-Ok, entonces llego para la cena.

-Claro, papá. Te veo en un rato.

Colgó y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro. Decidió que aprovecharía su tiempo durmiendo un poco, ya que en los últimos días se había desvelado en repetidas ocasiones.

Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño…

Cuando despertó, eran cerca de las doce. Había dormido mucho rato. Se dispuso a preparar la comida para cuando su padre regresara del trabajo.

Puso una olla con agua en la estufa y encendió la lumbre. Mientras se calentaba, sacó las cosas que necesitaría del refrigerador. En eso estaba cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Se asomó por la ventana, pero no vio a nadie. Pensó que tal vez era un niño pequeño y por su baja estatura no podía verlo.

Abrió la puerta, pero tal como había sospechado en un principio, nadie estaba ahí afuera, solo árboles y más árboles.

Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, salió de la casa para averiguar quién había timbrado, tal vez se trataba de una broma, pero ella seguía buscando.

Cuando por fin se rindió, se dio la vuelta y casi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡De la cocina de su casa salían llamaradas de fuego!

Entró a su casa, pero se percató de que era imposible que ella sola pudiera apagar el fuego. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó el número de emergencias. No tardaron en llegar los bomberos, aunque para ese entonces el fuego ya se había extendido hasta la sala.

Bella se mantuvo serena y sin perder la calma. Ella siempre había sido muy buena para mantener la calma en las situaciones difíciles.

Incluso cuando pasó el accidente de su madre, ella fue quien se encargó de todo mientras Charlie corría de un lado para otro sin poder solucionar nada.

El celular vibró en la palma de la mano de Bella. Era Charlie, seguro estaría preocupadísimo.

-¿Papá? Sé que debes estar angustiado pero, escúchame: estoy bien, no me pasó nada ¿Ok?

-Bella, ya voy de camino a casa, no te voy a volver a dejar sola. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo contigo el día de hoy?

-Tranquilo papá, todo va a estar bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Nada de qué preocuparse?-gritó Charlie.- Has estado en peligro de muerte en dos ocasiones en menos de cinco horas ¿Y t quieres que simplemente lo deje pasar? Bella, eres la única persona que me queda, no voy a perderte. Llego en un minuto.

Bella cerró su celular al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro. Los bomberos habían terminado ya su labor y ella les agradeció con el alma que hubieran acudido.

Cuando todos se fueron y la chica se quedo sola, le entraron unas ganas locas de llorar. Sabía la actitud que siempre tomaba su padre cuando algo ocurría, y eso le preocupaba.

Seguramente no la dejaría salir durante semanas, tal vez meses, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle.

Bella sabía que el accidente de Renée le había afectado demasiado, y en cierta forma, a ella también le había afectado, pero se había repuesto.

Un sonido extraño la sobresalto. Permaneció en silencio una vez más y escuchó con mayor claridad. Parecía una llave de agua abierta, y venía de su habitación.

Entró a su dormitorio y comprobó que se trataba de la llave del lavabo de su baño, que se encontraba abierta.

Se aseguró de cerrarla perfectamente. No se explicaba cómo podría haberse quedado abierta.

Un suave _toc-toc _la sorprendió. Alzó la vista y vio por segunda ocasión a la chica de su sueño, Alice. Su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse con ella pero no había nadie más ahí.

Regreso su mirada al espejo y ahí estaba, "_Pero eso es imposible", _se dijo Bella, quien miraba a Alice con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-Hola Bella. No te asustes. Sólo vine a preguntarte unas cosillas, y si tengo suerte vendrás conmigo.-dijo Alice tranquilamente.

-¿A dónde? ¿Dentro del espejo?-preguntó Bella con voz asustada. La otra chica soltó una carcajada.

-No, tonta. Escucha, primero tengo que saber por qué no te dignaste a aparecer ayer como habíamos quedado.-A Bella le pareció que era una persona muy exigente.

-Mmm… La verdad no sabía si había sido un sueño o si realmente habíamos hablado así que no podía asegurarme de que tú estarías ahí. ¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?

-Pues… si hablamos realmente pero, fue un sueño también.

-¿Puedes meterte en mis sueños? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué eres?-preguntó Bella con su curiosidad característica.

-Hey, espera, son muchas preguntas. Tenemos poco tiempo y tengo que contarte todo lo referente a mi problema, que ahora es tuyo también.

-¿Mío? ¿De que…?

-Shhh. No me interrumpas hasta que haya concluido ¿Ok? Voy a ser breve. Podrías haber conocido mi historia con todo y detalles pero ya que me dejaste plantada anoche, tendré que resumir todo. En fin. Hace muchos años, conocí a un hombre malvado, me odiaba por mis poderes.

-¿Tienes poderes?-exclamó Bella sorprendida. Alice la miró reclamándole por su interrupción. Lanzó un suspiro y continuó con su relato.

-Sí, es obvio que los tengo, de lo contrario no estaría aquí ahora. El caso es que me lanzó un hechizo del que, hasta la fecha, no he podido deshacerme. Lo malo del asunto es que ésta vez no sólo me afectó a mí, sino también a ti.

-Pero… ¿Por qué a mí?-preguntó Bella extrañada.

-En realidad eso iba dirigido a tu amigo. Pero hubo un error o algo así, no lo tengo muy claro aún. Sólo sé que estas en peligro, ya te he salvado dos veces esta mañana, debemos apresurarnos. Yo estoy atrapada, por lo tanto no puedo ayudarte mucho, así que tú tendrás que buscar el cuaderno que necesito para que se rompa el hechizo. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

-Mmm… si, lo estoy. –dijo Bella algo dudosa.

-Ok, entonces tengo que preparar todo enseguida. Te veré en el bosque en unos minutos. Apresúrate, y no te olvides de llevar todo lo necesario.

-Oye, espera. ¿Dónde se supone que encontraré eso?

-Ash, ¿Lo ves? Se me pasó decirte ese detalle. Y es el más importante. -dijo como si Bella hubiera sido la culpable de tal cosa.- Lo vas a encontrar en… 1918.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó la chica.- Perdón, pero eso es imposible. Me parece que enloqueciste, o tal vez yo lo hice, porque no hay otro motivo para que me esté sucediendo todo esto. No puede ser, pobre Charlie, ahora tendrá que cuidar a una hija demente. No quiero que me…

-¡Bella, cállate! Tienes que escucharme. Sólo confía en mi ¿Si? No estás loca, dijiste que creías en estas cosas ¿No? Déjale una nota a tu padre y dile que vas a salir de viaje o algo así, estarás fuera por largo tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto?-preguntó desconfiando de Alice.

-¿Quieres salvar tu vida o no?-le reclamó ésta.

-Sí.-respondió automáticamente.

-Ok, te veo en dos minutos.

Y dicho eso, desapareció. Bella lanzó un suspiro y fue a su habitación para recoger un poco de ropa y dinero. Tenía miles de dudas respecto a la chica misteriosa, pero no iba a arriesgarse a un accidente más. Iría a buscar ese cuaderno para terminar de una vez por todas con ese asunto.

Corrió para conseguir papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribirle a su padre. Se sintió un poco culpable por abandonar a su padre, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Terminó su recado y salió de la casa, preparándose para lo que viniera…

* * *

_Hola!!! Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que es demasiado fantasioso, pero me encanta imaginar que ese tipo de cosas existen, estoy medio loca, pero en fin…ya saben que para cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, ahí está el botoncito que todas desean presionar ¿No es cierto? Jaja. Bien, me alegra decirles que en el próximo capítulo, ¡Por fin va a aparecer Edward! Ya lo extraño xD Va a estar todo lindo._

_Besos,_

_RingRing Alo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Bella corrió por entre los árboles, cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría creído que huía de casa, y, en cierta forma, lo estaba haciendo.

Tropezó un par de veces, estaba un poco asustada, en realidad no sabía a dónde dirigirse con exactitud.

Se alegró al ver a Alice haciéndole señas desde lejos. Corrió hasta ese lugar casi sin aliento. No era una chica atlética, y no hacía ejercicio a menos que la obligaran.

-Corre, corre. No tengo mucho tiempo.-exclamó Alice cuando Bella llegó a su lado.

-¿A…dónde…vamos?-preguntó Bella jadeando.

-¡Por favor! No me digas que tan pronto te cansaste. Vamos, aun nos falta un buen tramo.

Bella respiró profundo y volvió a decirse a si misma que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero, ¿En realidad lo era? Alice la tomó de la mano y la jaló, obligándola a avanzar con mayor rapidez. Se internaron en el bosque y Bella comenzó a angustiarse. A pesar de que había vivido gran parte de su vida en ese lugar, siempre le habían dado miedo las cosas que podría haber escondidas entre los árboles. Su madre siempre le había asegurado que no había nada ahí en realidad, que solo era su imaginación; sin embargo, eso no bastaba para tranquilizarla.

Por fin se detuvieron en un pequeño espacio rodeado por frondosos árboles, era imposible ver el cielo desde ese lugar.

Bella tuvo que sentarse para evitar que las ramas le arañaran el rostro.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Voy a hacerte viajar en el tiempo.

-¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar?

-Sí. –dijo sin siquiera mirarla. Estaba agachada sacando un montón de cosas de su pequeño bolso. Parecía buscar algo. Bella la observaba con inquietud.

Alice susurraba en voz tan baja, que Bella no entendió ni una sola palabra, pero le pareció que estaba recitando algo a gran velocidad, como si estuviera rezando.

De pronto, unas luces resplandecientes salieron justo frente a ella. Formaron un amplio círculo que se iba haciendo más grande poco a poco.

Bella retrocedió de forma instintiva. Las luces se acercaban cada vez más a ella, iluminando el suelo cubierto de hojas y ramas. Cuando el resplandor se volvió azul, tuvo el aspecto de llamaradas de fuego.

El círculo siguió expandiéndose. Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que aun no se había percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Bella abrió los ojos más de lo normal, una ola de terror recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Trató de tranquilizarse, ella no era una cobarde; pero cuando las luces brillantes la alcanzaron soltó un grito.

Alice abrió los ojos de repente y vio como el cuerpo de Bella era envuelto por las luces y su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-¡Bella, espera! ¡Aun no estás lista! ¡No…!

…

Bella abrió los ojos algo desorientada. Miro el cielo despejado y al instante supo que no estaba en Forks. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba tirada en medio de la calle?

Se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Jamás había estado en ese lugar. Caminó despacio, en busca de alguien que pudiera ubicarla, indicarle el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Vio a un chico pasar a su lado, pero su vestimenta era algo extraña ¿Acaso era parte del elenco de una obra de teatro? Parecía salido de una novela de finales del siglo XIX.

De pronto recordó todo. El motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar. Tenía que buscar el cuaderno de Alice. ¿Pero como se suponía que haría eso? No tenía idea de donde podría estar. ¿No se suponía que ella debería haberle dado una pista o algo por el estilo? No puedes esperar que alguien encuentre un objeto cuando la zona de búsqueda abarca una ciudad entera.

Bella alzó la vista y vio a unas cuantas personas caminando a unos metros de ella. La miraban como su fuera un bicho raro y no se explicaba la razón, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las ropas que usaba no iban acorde con la época en que estaba. Comenzó a angustiarse, pero como al mal tiempo hay que darle prisa, se levantó enseguida y sacudió su cabeza para apartar sus temores. Siguió a la gente que había pasado junto a ella, pero luego de unos pasos se arrepintió. Llegaron hasta una calle bastante oscura, llena de suciedad por todas partes y que desprendía un olor desagradable. Continuó siguiendo a las personas, pero entraron en un establecimiento que no tenía buen aspecto, así que Bella decidió seguir avanzando.

Comenzaba a estar realmente asustada. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? ¿En donde dormiría? ¿Cómo conseguiría comida si no tenía ni un solo centavo? Desanduvo el camino que había recorrido, y, para su mala suerte, comenzó a llover.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Por primera vez estoy lejos de Forks y aun así llueve. ¡Maldita sea!-gritó a la nada. Estaba justo donde había comenzado. La calle estaba desierta. Bella se sentó, recargándose en la pared y comenzó a llorar. _"¿Cómo pude haberle hecho caso a esa chica? ¿Por qué lo hice? Soy una estúpida. Jasper tenía razón, he perdido la cabeza" _Pensaba Bella. "_Jamás lo volveré a ver, ni a él ni a Charlie. ¡Mi pobre padre! ¿Qué va a ser de él?..."_

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Bella alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y a duras penas logró ver la cara de un muchacho de unos diecinueve años que la miraba tiernamente.

-La verdad, no. Estoy… estoy perdida, no tengo idea de a donde ir y con esta horrible lluvia seguramente pescaré un resfriado.

-¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir?-preguntó el chico amablemente mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Por suerte, Bella había leído cientos de libros, así que rápidamente creó su propia historia en su mente.

-Es que… mis padres murieron hace un tiempo y… se supone que me quedaría con mi tía, pero apenas pase una semana en su hogar, me di cuenta de que era una mujer verdaderamente malvada. No podía seguir un día más en esa horrenda casa, así que escape, pero fui descubierta por sus sirvientes, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude para abordar al tren, pero no habría podido hacerlo con mi equipaje cargado, por eso es que no tengo nada. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde me dirigía, lo único que quería era alejarme. ¿Podrías decirme en donde me encuentro?

-Por supuesto, está usted en Chicago, señorita…

-Bella Swan.

-Encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Edward Masen, para servirle.

-Mucho gusto, señor Masen.

-Miré, mi madre es sumamente bondadosa, no creo que le moleste que usted pase la noche ahí, por lo menos esta noche, ya mañana podré ayudarla a encontrar un lugar donde quedarse ¿Le parece bien?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro. Muchísimas gracias, es usted muy amable.

-No es nada. Vamos.-murmuró alargando su mano hacia ella. Bella la tomó y se apoyó en ella para levantarse.

Y así, caminaron por un par de calles hasta que llegaron a una esplendorosa casa, rodeada de un magnífico jardín lleno de plantas hermosas. _"La madre de este chico debe tener muy buen gusto" _pensó Bella.

El joven Masen abrió las puertas y condujo a la dama hasta la entrada principal, en donde le ofreció una toalla para que se secara un poco.

-¿Estas en casa, Edward?-preguntó una voz desde el piso superior.

-Sí, madre. ¿Podrías bajar un momento?-respondió él, e instantes después, descendió por la escalera una mujer muy hermosa, con una bata de dormir y un libro en la mano. Miró con extrañeza a la invitada, quien por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada en inspeccionar cada rincón del recibidor.

-Madre, ella es Bella Swan, no tiene don…-

-¿Es _Bella _un nombre en realidad? Nunca antes lo había escuchado.-interrumpió la señora.

Edward miró a la muchacha, quien respondió:

-No señora, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero yo prefiero que me llamen Bella.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Y qué hace esta señorita aquí, Edward?-pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Verás, no tiene un lugar para pasar la noche, así que…

-Te ofreciste a darle asilo, ¿No es así?

-Eso fue lo que hice.- Susurró Edward, esquivando la mirada de su madre, que no parecía muy contenta.

-Bien, puede dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, y por la mañana…

-Después de cenar.-interrumpió Edward. La señora Masen suspiró.

-Por supuesto, después de que le sirvan la merienda. Y por la mañana, irá a buscar otro asilo y ya no será asunto nuestro. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Edward?

El susodicho solamente asintió, mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo y comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia la cocina antes de que su madre cambiara de parecer.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora.- alcanzó a decir la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

-Disculpe a mi madre, ella es así. Bien, puede tomar asiento, pediré que le traigan la merienda.

-Este… de verdad creo que esto no es necesario, puedo ir a la cama sin cenar.-sugirió Bella, ya que no quería causarle molestias a la madre de Edward.

-Claro que no, señorita. Vuelvo en un segundo, no se mueva de ahí.- le advirtió él con gesto severo. Bella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras el chico regresaba, Bella se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, bastante sorprendida de lo que observaba. No se parecía nada al simple comedor que tenía ella en casa, sino que era muy elegante. La mesa era como para unas diez personas y las sillas estaban hechas de la más fina madera. Además todo estaba muy limpio.

De repente, una señora entró al comedor llevando la cena. Bella le dio las gracias y comenzó a comer. En verdad tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde que se había levantado para ir a la escuela, ni siquiera había terminado de cocinar la comida de su padre. Todo estaba muy silencio, y cuando terminó de comer, permaneció quieta y sin hacer el menor ruido, fue entonces cuando escuchó las voces.

-¿Y porqué viste así? Ninguna muchachita decente se pondría esas ropas. ¡Parece un hombre!-esa era la señora de la casa.

-Obviamente no le voy a preguntar porque trae eso puesto, pero pienso que lo debe haber tomado de uno de sus antiguos sirvientes en su intento por escapar sin ser vista.- y ese era Edward.

-¿Y porque estaba escapando?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Bien, de cualquier manera la mantendré vigilada, no vaya a ser que por la mañana haya desaparecido con todas nuestras joyas en sus bolsillos. Buenas noches, hijo.

-Buenas noches, madre.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no se había dado cuenta de que vestía de manera indecente para el contexto en el que se encontraba; no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar mucho, porque justo en ese instante, Edward cruzó la puerta y le sonrió.

-¿Ha terminado?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-La llevaré hasta su habitación. Sígame.

-Claro. –respondió ella y caminó detrás de Edward. Bella le echó un vistazo a sus ropas. ¿Qué cuento podría inventarse para justificar el hecho de llevar puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa a cuadros y unos tenis sucios?

-Es aquí. –dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta de una habitación e invitando a Bella a que pasara.- Mi madre accedió a prestarle una bata, para que este cómoda. Por la mañana le ayudaré a encontrar un empleo o algo así. –añadió, al tiempo que señalaba la prenda de la que hablaba.

-Todo esto es muy amable de su parte. No debería tomarse tantas molestias conmigo.

-Es un placer ayudarla. Que descanse. Buenas noches.

-Igualmente.

Edward abandonó la habitación y Bella se tumbó en la cama, totalmente agotada. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse; se levantó, se desvistió, y se puso la bata. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie la vería.

"_Sin duda, la primer cosa que haré el día de mañana, será intentar conseguir algo de ropa, no puedo andar por las calles con mis jeans. Luego, tendré que buscar un empleo, un lugar donde vivir y un poco de comida, y mientras hago todo eso, debo hallar la manera de hablar con Alice, revisar todos los cuadernos que encuentre para averiguar si alguno le pertenece a ella, y tratar de adivinar la forma en que regresaré a casa, si es que voy a regresar algún día. Uff, la tengo bastante difícil.", _pensó Bella.

Jaló las cobijas y se acostó dispuesta a dormir un poco, pero ¿Quién podría dormir a gusto cuando dejó a su padre solo con un gran desastre en casa? ¿Quién podría descansar sabiendo que tal vez no volvería a ver jamás a su mejor amigo? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, Bella intentó reprimirlas pero no lo logró, rogó para que sus sollozos no se escucharan en la habitación contigua.

De pronto, vio una luz que salía de una puerta que no era por la que había entrado, ella imaginó que llevaba al cuarto de baño. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y abandonó la cama.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se percató de que, efectivamente, se trataba del cuarto de baño. La luz provenía del espejo, y al irse desvaneciendo, Bella pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, y con gran alivio descubrió que se trataba de Alice.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Por supuesto, no podría estar mejor, luego de que me mandaste aquí sin una sola advertencia. Todo ha sido pan comido.-contestó Bella, sumamente enojada.

-En verdad lo siento. No se suponía que eso pasaría. Verás, el plan era que primero te diría todo lo que sé, te prestaría otra ropa y te daría un poco de dinero, pero tu desapareciste antes de que pudiera hacer alguna de esas cosas.

-Y eso fue culpa de…

-De acuerdo, fue mi culpa, pero ¿En serio no podías mantenerte alejada de las luces?

-No sabía que si no me movía iba a terminar aquí. Pero, en fin, eso ya no importa, ahora solo quiero que me digas en donde puedo encontrar ese maldito cuaderno para poder regresar cuanto antes a mi hogar.

-Se que te preocupas por tu padre; no lo hagas. Él está bien, allá no ha pasado tanto tiempo como tú crees. Mientras tú llevas un par de horas aquí, para él solo han pasado un par de minutos, así que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia. Ahora, te diré que eres una chica muy lista. Tu trabajo se ha vuelto más fácil ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que estas exactamente donde yo estaba cuando me fue robado el diario. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, los malhechores siempre regresan a la escena del crimen. Así que sólo debes pedirle a Edward que investigue en donde queda la casa de su tío James y ahí es donde se encuentra mi preciado cuaderno.

-Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tú estabas aquí cuando eso te fue robado? ¿Y cómo sabes que el chico que me encontró se llama Edward? ¿Y cómo sabes que tiene un tío llamado James?

-Demasiadas preguntas, pero las responderé todas. El lugar en el que u estás, era mi casa. Yo vivía ahí. Sé que ese chico se llama Edward porque se trata de mi hermano mayor, y por lo tanto, James es mi tío también.

-Wow, que interesante. Sólo hay un problema. La madre de Edward, es decir, tu madre, no me dejará pasar más que una sola noche aquí.

-Oh, eso lo puedo arreglar. Mañana, durante el desayuno, menciona que eres hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Ellos eran amigos de la familia, pero se mudaron y no han tenido comunicación con ellos por un buen tiempo, así que dudo que lleguen y descubran la farsa. Luego de escuchar eso, mi madre no va a negarte nada. Ahora tengo que irme, pero antes, quiero pedirte que no le cuentes nada a mi hermano. No importa cuánto insista, no le digas para que necesitas la dirección de James, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, Alice. Tengo una última pregunta. ¿Porque crees que fue precisamente tu hermano el que me rescató esta vez? ¿Fue por casualidad?

-Nada pasa por casualidad, Bella. Es el destino. Adiosito.

Y dicho esto, desapareció. Bella regresó a la cama, y, ya más tranquila, imaginó que ahora si podría conciliar el sueño.

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Está usted bien?-preguntó una voz desde afuera de la habitación.

La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta. Edward estaba parado afuera con una vela en la mano.

-Disculpe, no quería molestarla, pero creí escuchar sollozos hace un momento.

-Estoy bien, sólo… no podía dormir.

-Siento lo que pasó con sus padres. Pero no se preocupe, no está sola. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estoy en la habitación de al lado.

-Gracias señor Masen. Es usted un gran consuelo para mi.

-Hasta mañana.-susurró él, antes de marcharse.

Bella regresó a la cama e intentó dormir nuevamente, pero su inquieta mente estaba desatada.

"_Edward es el hermano de Alice. Tiene sentido, se parecen un poco, aunque Alice no tiene los bonitos ojos verdes de su hermano. Creo que si ese chico hubiera vivido en mi época, no habría dudado en invitarlo a salir, aunque lo más probable hubiera sido que se negara, seguro saldría con una chica hueca cono Jessica o Lauren. La conclusión: No puedo negar que es guapo, simpático y amable, y que estaría loca por él si hubiera nacido unos noventa años después, pero creo que este tipo de hombres se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, ¡Lástima! Y que suerte tendría la chica que se adueñara de su corazón." _

Luego de que terminara sus reflexiones, por fin cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Hola! Estoy de vuelta luego de tanto tiempo. Aprovechando mi penúltimo día de vacaciones y una noche de insomnio, terminé por fin este capítulo. Y como seguro se imaginarán, una vez que comienzo a escribir ya no quiero parar, así que desde mañana comenzaré a escribir el capítulo cuatro, espero tenerlo pronto. _

_Espero que sean tan amables de dejarme sus comentarios que siempre me motivan a continuar escribiendo. _

_Besos, ó._


End file.
